Sunrise
by Kanna Ayasaki
Summary: Ketika sepasang remaja duduk bersama, menikmati indahnya matahari terbit... RnR, please?


**Sebelumnya, mohon maafkan Kanna karena malah bikin fic laen padahal masih ada 2 fic yg belum kelar. Maaf, maaf, maaafkan saiaa! DDDX Kanna janji pasti langsung lanjutin 2 fic itu begitu ada ide. Sekali lagi, maafkan saiaa!**

**Ya sudah, kalau begitu mari kita mulai saja ceritanya… Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan request dari **_**Yuri Chan 47**_**. Kepada Yuri-chan, semoga fic ini memuaskan!**

**Ohya, cerita ini berlatar kira-kira setaun setelah Organisasi dilumpuhkan. Ai nd Conan udah balik ke tubuh asli mereka. Adegannya terjadi di Okinawa.**

**Ok, happy reading!**

* * *

**WARNING: OOC, abal, typo, gaje, dan segudang kelemahan lainnya. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan/Case Closed adalah karya milik Aoyama Gosho. Penulis hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya untuk 'bermain' dalam fanfiksi karya penulis.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-+-Sunrise-+-**

_**A Detective Conan/Case Closed Fanfiction**_

_**By Kanna Ayasaki**_

**.**

**.**

Sunrise─matahari terbit.

Matahari terbit, saat ketika sang surya muncul di ufuk timur, menandakan bahwa satu hari baru telah dimulai. Saat ketika ratusan makhluk ciptaan tuhan terbangun dari 'kematian sementara'-nya dan memulai aktivitas masing-masing.

Saat ini, di tempat bertemunya lautan dan daratan, seorang gadis berambut ikal duduk di atas pasir, memandangi indahnya langit. Warna merah dan oranye berpadu dengan warna biru lembut, menghasilkan suatu keindahan yang elegan. Sebuah lukisan sempurna yang tiada duanya.

Angin laut yang segar menerpa gadis itu, menghantarkan bau garam yang kental pada indra penciumannya. Gadis itu menutup matanya, mencoba untuk lebih menikmati kesunyian pagi hari.

"Hei, Haibara,"

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuat gadis itu membuka matanya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang menatapnya.

"Kudo," sahut gadis itu. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk memanggilku 'Shiho'?"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, kemudian duduk tepat di samping Shiho. "Maaf. Soalnya sulit sekali sih merubah kebiasaan," kata pemuda yang bernama Shinchi Kudo itu. Shiho mendengus pelan, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kapan kau kembali dari Tokyo?" tanya Shiho.

"Hm? Aku baru saja datang. Pesawatku tiba kira-kira satu jam yang lalu," jawab Shinichi, membuat kedua alis Shiho bertaut sekejap.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak kembali ke apartemenmu?" tanya Shiho.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Shinichi balik bertanya. Shiho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memang apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Shiho ketus, "Lagipula, apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku?"

Shinichi tersenyum kecil. "Watakmu tetap tidak berubah ya. Yah, tadinya aku memang berniat pulang ke apartemenku, tapi saat lewat sini, aku melihatmu. Karena pemandangannya indah, aku memutuskan untuk bergabung denganmu," jawab Shinichi panjang. "Sekarang giliranmu. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Apakah jawabannya begitu penting?" tanya Shiho sinis. "Kalau kau begitu memaksa, aku ada di sini karena ingin menikmati pemandangan matahari terbit. Puas?"

"Astaga, kau ini dingin sekali," komentar Shinichi. "Padahal kita sudah tidak bertemu selama sebulan."

Shiho hanya tersenyum tipis, dan tidak membalas. Keduanya sama-sama menatap ke depan, memandangi matahari yang bergerak naik perlahan.

"Hei, Kudo…" kata Shiho setelah beberapa saat berlalu. Shinichi hanya menggumamkan "Hm?" sebagai jawaban.

"Kau… Apakah kau…" Shiho diam sejenak, mencoba menyusun kata-katanya. "Kudo, apakah kau… masih mencintai… Ran?"

Terucap. Pertanyaan yang selalu mengusiknya selama setahun ini akhirnya terucap juga. Shiho menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani bahkan untuk melirik pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka kini terasa canggung─bagi Shiho, paling tidak.

"Adakah pengaruhnya jika aku masih mencintainya?" kata Shinichi beberapa saat kemudian. "Masih atau pun tidak, dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

Shiho terdiam, meresapi perkataan Shinichi. Ini salahnya. Saat ia berhasil membuat penawar APTX 4869, segalanya sudah terlambat bagi Shinichi. Ran, yang telah menunggu Shinichi begitu lama, akhirnya menuruti permintaan ayahnya untuk menerima lamaran Araide-sensei. Ya, Mouri Ran kini telah menjadi Tomoaki Ran.

"Jadi… Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Shiho. Pengalamannya bersama organisasi selama belasan tahun membantunya untuk menjaga suaranya tetap tenang dan mantap, sekalipun Shiho merasa ragu untuk melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

"Awalnya aku merasa shock, tentu," jawab Shinichi. "Ingat aku menolak untuk keluar rumah selama seminggu? Memang itu kekanak-kanakan, tapi aku benar-benar shock saat itu."

Shiho tersenyum tipis, mengingat kejadian saat itu. Sungguh tak disangka, seorang detektif seperti Shinichi Kudo bisa berlaku seperti itu. Dan hanya seorang gadis yang bisa membuat pemuda itu berlaku begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Dan soal apakah aku masih mencintainya…" gumam Shinichi, membuat telinga Shiho sedikit lebih tegak. "Yah, ada yang bilang, cinta pertama tak pernah bisa hilang," lanjut pemuda itu lirih.

"Oh," hanya itu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Shiho untuk menanggapinya. Mendadak ia merasa suhu di sekelilingnya menurun, padahal matahari pagi sedang giat-giatnya memberikan cahayanya untuk mereka.

Kemudian, keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Membiarkan mata mereka menatap laut yang tenang, berkilau dalam cahaya keemasan.

"Nah, jadi begitulah. Pengalaman cinta pertamaku memang menyakitkan," kata Shinichi tiba-tiba. "Tapi aku tak bisa terus melihat ke belakang, kan? Sudah setahun berlalu. Sudah waktunya aku melangkah ke depan."

Shiho diam saja, tidak menanggapi. Matanya tetap memandang lautan yang bersinar.

"Hei, Shiho…"

"Apa?" tanya Shiho tanpa minat.

"Hei, aku sedang bicara padamu! Lihat sini dong!" seru Shinichi.

"Apa? Kalau ingin bicara langsung saja. Yang dengar kan telingaku, bukan mataku," jawab Shiho dingin.

Shinichi mendesah, kemudian perlahan mencengkeram lengan Shiho.

"_Please_, Shiho? Aku sudah memikirkan ini selama sebulan… Lihat aku," pinta Shinichi, membuat Shiho menoleh. Suara pemuda itu terdengar benar-benar penuh permohon, membuat Shiho langsung menoleh tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shiho pelan.

"Dengar," ujar Shinichi, suaranya terdengar bergetar sekaligus tegas. "Aku cuma akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

"Aku mendengarmu, Kudo," jawab Shiho, mulai tidak sabar. "Katakan saja. Kita berjarak kurang dari semeter sekarang; aku akan mendengar _semua_ yang kau katakan."

"Oh. Oke, kalau begitu," Shinichi menarik napas panang, seolah menyiapkan diri. Kemudian ia menatap Shiho, tampak tegang dan penuh tekad. "Shiho Miyano, aku. Suka. Padamu."

Kemudian ia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Shiho, dan berpaling. Sementara Shiho terdiam, tubuhnya kaku. Matanya menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hei Kudo… Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Shiho pelan.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, aku cuma bilang sekali! Makannya dengar baik-baik!" seru Shinichi keras, telinganya tampak semerah tomat.

"Sebagai apa?" tanya Shiho mendadak. Membuat gadis itu terkejut sendiri. Ia tidak benar-benar bermaksud mengatakannya.

"Hah?" tanya Shinichi bingung, akhirnya kembali menatap Shiho. Semburat merah masih terlihat di pipinya meski samar.

"Kau menyukaiku sebagai apa?" ulang Shiho lagi. "Kau menyukaiku sebagai aku, atau sebagai pengganti Ran?"

Shiho langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus mengatakan itu? Sifat keras kepala terkadang memang merepotkan, bahkan bagi pemiliknya.

Shiho menghela napas. Ia sudah kepalang basah─kalau begitu biar sekalian saja. "Tuluskah kau menyukaiku?"

Shinichi terdiam, menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu ia menarik napas dan berkata tegas. "Aku menyukaimu sebagai kau. Aku menyukaimu sebagai Shiho Miyano."

"Begitukah?" tanya Shiho cepat. "Kalau begitu, apa buktinya?" lanjut gadis itu.

"Bukti?" tanya Shinichi, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, apa kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku, Shiho?"

"A… Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shiho cepat, namun topeng dinginnya yang biasa telah runtuh─semburat merah muncul di wajahnya, membuat Shinichi terkekeh.

"Jangan bohong. Biarpun orang-orang menulukiku 'tidak sensitif', aku tahu ciri-ciri perempuan yang sedang ada 'rasa'," kata Shinichi dengan wajah angkuh, membuat Shiho sedikit sebal.

"Oh, begitu, ya? Kalau begitu coba tunjukkan bukti 'suka'-mu, raja tidak sensitif!" seru Shiho, berusaha keras mengenyahkan warna merah tipis di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Shinichi meraih dagu Shiho, mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Perlahan, jarak di antara mereka semakin tipis, hingga akhirnya, bibir Shinichi bertemu dengan bibir Shiho.

Shiho terdiam, terlalu kaget untuk menolak. Meskipun begitu, sebagian besar dirinya menahannya untuk diam, menunggu. Menikmati tiap detik yang mereka lewati, bersama.

Setelah beberapa saat, Shinichi melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya menatap gadis di depannya, yang wajahnya telah memerah. Shinichi yakin wajahnya juga berwarna sama dengan gadis itu.

"_Aishiteru_, Shiho…"

Dan Shiho tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya. "_Aishiteru yo_, Kudo…"

Matahari terbit. Menandai dimulainya hari yang baru. Dan menandai dimulainya cinta yang baru.

**.**

**.**

**++Owari++**

**.**

**.**

**OMG! Gaje bangeeeeettt!*nangis guling-guling***

**Maaf, maafkan saia karena telah membuat fic gaje beginii… **

**Apakah anda punya saran? Kritikan? Cacian? Makian? Pujian?*digeplak***

**Apapun itu, tolong review yaa… Setau Kanna fandom DC emang sepi sih, jadi tolong, yg udah baca review ya? Pleaseee?*puppy eyes no jutsu plus innocent face dan ngemis mode: ON***


End file.
